


Вы боитесь смерти, сержант Барнс?

by madhatter_schwarz



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Angst, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhatter_schwarz/pseuds/madhatter_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Вы боитесь смерти, сержант? Я боюсь. Это страшно - не успеть всего, что ты запланировал на свою долгую счастливую жизнь, тем более, что эта жизнь еще вся впереди, а война - уже сейчас."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вы боитесь смерти, сержант Барнс?

\- Баки...  
В тихом голосе не вопрос, не удивление - просьба, почти требование остановиться. Он далек от сладострастной дрожи, от сдерживаемой страсти, и Джеймс слишком знает Стива, чтобы обольщаться ложными надеждами. Где-то в глубине души он ведь знал, что будет именно так, а не иначе. Но надеялся. Он выдыхает в губы и отступает на пару шагов, помедлив несколько мгновений, прежде чем поднять взгляд на друга. Взгляд тяжелый, темный - и дело не в расплывшихся на всю радужку зрачках.  
Он хочет закричать или, наоборот, холодно произнести один-единственный вопрос - почему? Он хочет зацеловать Стива до безумия или, наоборот, ударить; уйти, оставляя за собой неизвестность, столь страшную на войне, обрекая Роджерса на страх за его, Баки, жизнь, или, наоборот, остаться, чтобы не бояться за его жизнь самому, ведь этот зануда всегда был под присмотром.. Он хочет сделать столько всего одновременно, что сил не остается даже на то, чтобы хоть что-то объяснить.  
\- Пожалуйста, Баки... - Голос Стива снова становится мягким, просящим, как в детстве, когда он уговаривал Барнса выпить какое-нибудь мерзкое лекарство от простуды, когда миссис Барнс уже сдавалась. - Давай не будем усложнять, особенно... сейчас.  
Джеймс усмехается, и усмешка отдает горечью и разочарованием. Сейчас? О да, сейчас не солнечные каникулы в Бруклине, здесь повсюду смерть, сухие выстрелы и крики раненых. И именно поэтому он смог найти в себе силы признаться - сначала себе, а теперь и Стиву. Война обнажает душу до костей - до страхов, кошмаров и надежд, о которых в иное время даже не подозревал.  
\- Ты же не думаешь, что это из-за того, что ты стал... таким? - запнулся, не совладал с голосом. Ледяная волна страха, запоздалого понимания, что Стив мог решить именно так, лишает способности обычно такого болтливого Джеймса рассказать, объяснить, что нет, что он всегда хотел именно этого, просто вот такой болван, сам себя не понимал, не знал, не решался - слов не хватает, они все куда-то подевались.  
\- Нет, что ты. Дело не в этом. Просто... - Стив оттягивает форменный воротник и прячет взгляд, хочет что-то добавить, но замолкает. И это "просто" дает понять, что все действительно просто - хороший парень Стив Роджерс встретил свою хорошую девушку. Пегги Картер. Они слишком давно знакомы, чтобы объяснять такие вещи словами.  
И Баки смеется, так, словно, еще можно что-то скрыть, обратить все в шутку. Он действительно стал невидимкой - для Стива.  
\- Все в порядке. Забудь.  
\- Нет, Бак, постой. - Стив тянется вперед в попытке поймать его за руку, но Джеймсу уже все ясно, и он не намерен оставаться на поле битвы, которую он проиграл.

***  
Дрянной армейский виски хорошо справляется со своей задачей, Баки стремительно хмелеет, постукивая кубиками льда о стенки стакана. Он пытается понять, как же его угораздило так вляпаться, как смотреть другу в глаза, где взять силы вести себя, как раньше, но понимает только одно - он ведь друг, а друзья должны радоваться друг за друга. Иначе какой же он друг?  
\- Тяжелый день? - голос, чужой, но откуда-то знакомый вытаскивает реальность на поверхность. Баки нехотя поворачивается, и его взгляд, злой, раздраженный скользит по фигуре рядом. Говард Старк. Конечно, как он мог забыть об этой его способности появляться там, где он не особенно нужен. Этот человек с улыбкой вечно довольного кота не особенно смущается повисшего молчания и садится рядом с таким видом, словно Баки только его и ждал.  
\- Не самый легкий, - наконец, кивает Барнс и снова смотрит в свой стакан. Старк чему-то улыбается и тоже заказывает виски. Джеймс не настроен на задушевные разговоры и всем своим видом дает это понять, но и это Старка не смущает, наоборот, он говорит негромко, уверенно, словно ему и не нужна реакция собеседника на свои слова.  
\- Оказывается, на войне не только убивают. Война - это люди, а люди не только убивают. Они живут, любят, надеются, ждут и только потом умирают. Вопрос только в том, сколько они успеют сделать до того, как умереть. Я этого не знал.  
Баки сидит неподвижно, не понимая, почему вдруг Старк, Говард Старк со своей вечной насмешкой над всем сущим, решил поговорить о высоком. А еще старается не думать, что он знает, по какой причине сегодня пьет сержант Барнс.  
Хотя откуда ему знать?  
\- Вы боитесь смерти, сержант? - Говард улыбается, и эта улыбка совсем не вяжется с его вопросом. Барнс молчит, и он продолжает. - Я боюсь. Это страшно - не успеть всего, что ты запланировал на свою долгую счастливую жизнь, тем более, что эта жизнь еще вся впереди, а война - уже сейчас.  
\- Я не боюсь смерти, мистер Старк, - отвечает Баки подчеркнуто вежливо и понимает - он действительно не боится. - Я уже сделал все, что боялся не успеть.  
Старк поднимает бровь и снова чему-то улыбается.  
\- Надеюсь, еще не все.  
***  
Их встречи, якобы случайные, продолжаются с определенной периодичностью на протяжении месяца. Баки прикрывает спину Капитана Америки и снова улыбается, пытаясь своей улыбкой стереть тревогу из глаз друга. Он же сказал, все в порядке. Он же сказал, забудь. Только однажды Стив попытался снова заговорить о том, что было, но Баки сам его прервал. Он же друг, а друзья не должны причинять друг другу боль.  
Баки больше не пьет, чтобы напиться, лишь чтобы помянуть невернувшихся и усмирить едва заметную дрожь в руках от понимания - он жив, Стив жив, еще один день войны пережит. Иногда к нему присоединяется сам Роджерс, но толку от него никакого - все равно не хмелеет. Зато расслабляется, не сбрасывая - отодвигая на время всю ответственность Капитана Америки, и снова становится его другом, с которым можно шутить на только им понятные темы.  
Говард всегда подкрадывается незаметно и с выражением "спасибо, что дождался" на лице, хотя Баки никогда не ждет его специально. Они часто спорят, кажется, каждый разговор обнажает их разногласия - бейсбол, оружие, сыворотка суперсолдата, книги, технологии будущего. Они сходятся только в одном - нацисты должны быть уничтожены. И когда они находят эту точку соприкосновения, казалось бы, не подвергавшуюся сомнению, Баки улыбается и хлопает Говарда по плечу.  
\- Договорились.  
***  
Сержант Барнс умеет владеть собой, кто бы что не говорил. Не привык - да, у него всегда нараспашку - улыбки, взгляды, прикосновения. Смерть от его рук - тоже, он не промахивается, потому что добивать раненых для него самое страшное.  
Он прячет колкость взгляда под козырьком фуражки и ресницами каждый раз, когда видит агента Картер - и Стива, смотрящего на нее. Иногда ему хочется, как в старые добрые времена, хлопнуть его по плечу и подтолкнуть "Давай, друг, не мешкай! Ты же сразил ее наповал!", но не может заставить себя. И не заставляет - лицемерить настолько он не может даже перед самим собой.  
Но Говард каким-то образом замечает, как напрягается Барнс при виде девушки, и лишь однажды позволяет себе сказать, глядя ей вслед:  
\- Красивая женщина.  
Баки усмехается и наливает им обоим виски.  
***  
Когда их отряд возвращается в лагерь, Баки все еще трясет. Еще ни разу смерть не проходила так близко к нему - за исключением плена. И только взгляд Стива, полный первобытного ужаса, когда он оглянулся на выстрелы, стоил того, чтобы соприкоснуться плечами с безносой.  
\- Все в порядке, Стив, успокойся. - Джеймс повторяет это снова и снова, непонятно кого из них двоих успокаивая. Роджерс, обхватив ладонями его лицо, пытливо всматривается и что-то шепчет - не разобрать. Баки не знает, от чего он дрожит - от лихорадки боя, страха смерти или его близости, облегчения в голубых глазах. И радуется, что вокруг столько людей, иначе бы не сдержался, прижал к себе совсем не по-дружески. Так, как хотелось.  
\- Ты идиот, Бак, господи, какой же ты идиот.. - шепот разом превращается в почти крик, но он не слышит слов, только улыбается, не может не улыбаться. - Зачем ты туда полез? Один! Ты что, не понимаешь?..  
Стив прижимает его к себе, и Баки кажется, что виска касаются дрожащие губы.  
Он же друг, а друзья должны переживать за жизнь друг друга.  
\- Я понимаю, Стив. Я все понимаю.  
***  
Тем же вечером Баки с двумя бутылками идет в мастерскую Старка. Сегодня он специально ждал, а этот Мистер Великий Изобретатель не соизволил прийти.  
\- Когда ты нужен, тебя днем с огнем не сыскать, - заявляет он, со стуком ставя бутылки прямо поверх каких-то чертежей.  
Говард смотрит на него со своей, ставшей уже привычной, улыбкой и довольно прищуривается. Снимает очки и откладывает карандаш.  
\- Что же это за причина, по которой ты возжелал моего общества?  
\- Причина, по которой меня не убили сегодня. - Баки осматривается в поисках стаканов, но находит только чашки из-под кофе. Ничего, и так сойдет.  
\- Стоящий повод, - соглашается Старк, принимая из рук сержанта выпивку. - Я бы очень расстроился, не вернись ты сегодня из боя.  
\- Не с кем было бы пить?  
\- Говорить. Спорить. - Говард салютует чашкой и делает глоток, не сводя взгляда с Баки, в котором, помимо насмешки пляшет еще что-то темное.- Устраивать случайные встречи.  
\- Так они были не случайны? - Джеймс ждет ответа, наклонив голову к плечу, но, кажется, что он всегда его знал.  
\- Мы ведь оба не верим в случайности, сержант Барнс.

***  
Говард целует так, как и делает все остальное, уверенно, бескомпромиссно, заявляя свои права. В его движениях ни капли грубости, отнюдь, он добился своего, Баки сам пришел к нему, Баки не сопротивляется.  
Баки отвечает.  
Вырывая пуговицы с мясом, целуя почти зло, он не открывает глаз. Старк совсем не похож на Стива, и в этом есть какая-то горькая нотка ироничной мести - видишь, Стив, ты не единственный, от близости которого темнеет в глазах и сладко сводит мышцы. Как мелочно, сержант, и как трусливо использовать других, чтобы что-то кому-то доказать.  
Впрочем, Говард совсем не против таких доказательств. Не против, когда его отглаженная рубашка лишается пуговиц, не против, когда чертежи летят в стороны с его рабочего стола, не против перспективы носить в ближайшие несколько дней что-то с высоким воротом. Даже сейчас он улыбается, как победитель, он даже стонет победно, когда берет в рот, словно только этого и ждал.  
А может, и вправду ждал.  
Баки запрокидывает голову назад и кладет ладонь на затылок. Он старается не думать и уж тем более не представлять, но выходит плохо, и он закусывает губы, чтобы ничего ненароком не сказать, и надавливает ладонью, заставляя брать глубже.  
Когда все заканчивается, он видит по взгляду, что Старк все прекрасно знает.  
Когда Старк его целует, он понимает, что Старку все равно.  
***  
Эти встречи больше похожи на зависимость, и Баки стал зависимым уже давно, ответив на простой вопрос о прошедшем дне. Он не признается в этом даже самому себе, не ждет, но по возможности приходит выпить, потому что знает - Говард может прийти. А может и не прийти. Баки нравится эта неопределенность, элемент азартной игры - как карты лягут. Ему вообще многое нравится. Например, что в этой ситуации на руках кандалами не висят лишние эмоции. Ни привязанности, ни ревности, ни прочей сентиментальной чепухи. Пожалуй, самое точное, что описывает их отношения, весьма странные, но все же - интерес.  
\- Хочу понять, как ты мыслишь, - однажды говорит Старк, обводя пальцами линию ключиц под расстегнутым воротом форменной рубашки, и его взгляд сытый и ленивый. - Чем живешь. Из чего состоишь.  
\- Тебе рассказать о строении человека? - Баки перехватывает руку, останавливая. Щекотно.  
\- Курс анатомии я и без тебя знаю. - Говард не останавливается и продолжает прерванное второй рукой. - Лучший друг Капитана Америка - верный и бесстрашный сержант Барнс, и это все, что о тебе знают. Я хочу знать больше.  
\- Зачем? - голос ровный, даже слишком. Они редко упоминают Стива, но, когда затрагивают эту тему, Джеймс всегда напрягается.  
\- Люблю знать больше остальных.  
Барнс благодарен Старку, и в этом он признается абсолютно спокойно. Старк ничего не требует, не лезет в душу и уж тем более не ставит перед выбором. Наоборот, он всегда обходит тему Стива в разговоре, ограничиваясь только упоминаниями о подвигах Капитана Америка, оставляя все, что между ними произошло, только Баки. Он даже уходит, стоит им встретиться втроем, словно дает им лишний раз побыть вдвоем. За это Джеймс благодарен вдвойне.  
***  
\- Все в порядке? Эй, Баки!  
Баки смотрит на фотографию Пегги в компасе и, кажется, слишком долго молчит. Он пытается себя убедить в том, что правильно сделал, уйдя в тень. Теперь осталось дожить до конца войны и погулять на их свадьбе. Когда-то он обещал миссис Роджерс, что приглядит за ее сыном и женит его на хорошей девушке. Пегги Картер - девушка лучше некуда, Баки в это почти верит. Миссис Роджерс она бы понравилась.  
\- Да, да, просто задумался. - Он перебирает карты и натыкается на обрывок бумаги с зарисовками. Вероятно, случайно попал в стопку. Женские глаза и очень узнаваемый взгляд - упрямый, с вызовом. Баки достаточно наблюдал за агентом Картер и знал, что этот вызов предназначается только одному.  
\- А почему ты меня никогда не рисовал?  
\- Что? - Стив поднимает глаза и непонимающе хмурится. Потом улыбается, смущенно потирая шею. - Я пытался, много раз. Не могу уловить, что делает тебя тобой.  
\- Поверить не могу. - Баки складывает руки на груди и поднимает бровь. - Ты знаешь меня с детства и не можешь нарисовать? Рисуешь всяких... - он машет листком и щелкает ногтем по изображению летящей птицы в углу, хотя имеет в виду совсем не пернатых. - куриц, а лучшего друга, значит, даже не пытаешься?  
Стив улыбается, не замечая - или делая вид - этой прорвавшейся впервые за долгое время шпильки в адрес девушки. Хлопает Джеймса по плечу.  
\- Не замечал за тобой такую склонность к нарциссизму.  
\- Моему великолепию не нужны доказательства, но справедливость должна восторжествовать!  
\- По-моему, ты слишком много общаешься со Старком. - Что-то в голосе Стива меняется, обретая вес отнюдь не дружеской шутки. Словно он давно хотел это сказать, а случай выпал только сейчас.  
Удар сердца колышет пустоту в груди и не дает вздохнуть. Страх, что Роджерс знает о них, тлеющий внутри с самого начала, обжигает - Баки так давно ничего не скрывал от Стива, что, кажется, разучился это делать.  
Зато научился другому - от Говарда. Кажется, он понял, почему этот человек постоянно шутит.  
\- Не ревнуй. Я все равно твой.  
Он ведь друг, а друзья должны говорить правду.  
***  
Единственное, что чувствует Баки - холод. Обледенелый металл настолько обжигает ладони, что он перестает их чувствовать. Колючий ветер - словно наждачной бумагой по лицу - на такой скорости пробирает до костей и мешает дышать. Барнс захлебывается воздухом и пытается сквозь слезящиеся глаза рассмотреть Стива, его протянутую руку и, что важнее, его лицо. Потому что вместе с холодом по рукам ползет острое понимание - Говарду он тогда соврал, он безумно боится смерти.  
Стив что-то ему кричит, но в ушах шумит не то от ветра, не от страха, и Баки может только догадываться. Пустота под ногами затягивает, холод сковывает - как быстро проходит горячка боя! - а Стив тянется, сам рискуя упасть и лишить Америку национального героя. А Баки вдруг думает о том, как же Стив, его друг, самый лучший человек из всех, кого он знает, останется один - среди войны и смерти. И страшно - от того, что металлические крепления расшатываются, и от того, что друг вот-вот увидит, как он упадет, потому что не дотянуться, не достать.  
Не выжить.  
***  
Он всегда приходит в себя рывком, вспышкой сознания в темноте забытья. Чтобы прийти в норму, ему требуется всего несколько минут - и перед ним кладут очередную, первую для него, фотографию цели. Зачитывают краткое досье, но никогда не говорят, чем заслужена такая честь - быть убитым Зимним Солдатом. Только то, что он выполнит необходимую работу, чтобы мир стал чище - никто другой для этой работы не годится.  
Зимний Солдат. Так его зовут. Впрочем, нет, неверно. К нему не обращаются и уж тем более не зовут - просто позывной для поддержания связи. Наверное, его так назвали, потому что знают - ему постоянно холодно. Или ему холодно, потому что так назвали?  
Свое имя он не забывает.  
Желания сопротивляться или спорить не возникает, он об этом не задумывается, но знает, даже не подозревая об этом - будет больно. Абсолютно больно. Об этом знает тело, запомнив это причудливым узором шрамов, и не все они были получены в результате его заданий. Об этом знают искалеченная током память, не способная достучаться до сознания, и психика, убитая препаратами. Об этом знает Баки, непонятно откуда бравший силы, чтобы оставаться в сознании, исписывающий стены своей жизнью, чтобы не забыть, не потерять.  
Зимний Солдат просто берет оружие и идет выполнять необходимую миру работу, зная, что кроме него никто для нее не годится.  
***  
Он определенно не помнит этого человека, во всей его жизни продолжительностью в несколько часов не было никого, кто бы хотя бы отдаленно напоминал его. Но оказывается, необязательно помнить кого-то, чтобы его знать.  
Без маски он чувствует себя неуютно - и это одна из немногих эмоций, которые он ощущает за несколько десятилетий. Словно открыв лицо, пусть поневоле, он нарушил прописанный сценарий, четко выверенная схема рухнула. И в этой схеме его лицо всегда скрыто, даже от самого себя, - еще одна из вбитых в подкорку истин.  
Имя, короткое, нелепое, неуместное во время боя, рушит еще один элемент стройной структуры его короткой жизни. Это раздражает, добавляет ярости и лишает концентрации - хриплый голос, привыкший к спокойному и размеренному докладу отчетов, царапает горло и сбивает дыхание. Все неправильно, все не так. Он чувствует это как оголенный нерв - каждой клеткой. Противник не должен пытаться поймать его взгляд, уходя в глухую оборону, словно щадя того, кто пришел его убить.  
Нож мелькает в попытках нанести смертельные раны. Зимний Солдат недоволен - ближний бой не входил в его планы, под пальцем не хватает курка, чуть более тугого, чем необходимо. Он должен убивать из тени, не промахиваясь и не медля, иначе некого будет... защищать.  
Ощущение ошибки нарастает и даже отодвигает куда-то в темноту вечный холод - туда, откуда он родом. Схема рушится окончательно, когда короткой вспышкой вспыхивает мысль - не та цель.  
Не та жизнь.  
"22.53 - Анализ окончен. Проявляются признаки нестабильности. Превышено количество эмоциональных реакций по сравнению с предыдущим периодом активности. Требуется полное обнуление."  
***  
Он уходит, слыша за спиной сиплое неровное дыхание. Мокрые волосы липнут к щекам, остужая кожу - Зимнему Солдату жарко, и это ощущение слишком новое и непривычное, чтобы осознать его сразу. Он оттягивает воротник, и металлические пальцы холодят шею - он едва ли не впервые задумывается о том, как давно у него такая рука. Когда-то - он уверен - обе руки у него были вполне человеческие.  
Новое странное чувство - уверенность. Оно покалывает в пальцах и щекочет каждым вздохом грудь. Он уверен в немногом, но зато полностью - он хочет знать, кто он.  
Он оглядывается через плечо. Капитан Америка хрипло кашляет, выплевывая воду, и, кажется, что-то шепчет - разбитые губы плохо слушаются, наверняка неразборчиво. Но Зимний Солдат и без этого знает, что именно - это имя он запомнил с первого раза.  
Свое имя.  
***  
Человеческая природа берет свое - без неестественного воздействия извне воспоминания возвращаются, проступают сквозь туманную пелену. Несвязанные между собой, они напоминают лоскутное одеяло, сшитое белыми нитками. Он старается увязать их между собой, выстроить в хронологическом порядке, тасует их, как старую колоду. Большую часть вспомнил сам - или думает, что вспомнил. Картинки и ощущения приходят на грани сна и яви, и он не уверен, насколько этому можно доверять - кровь на руках и котята на деревьях, все это так диссонирует между собой, что не верится, что эти воспоминания могут принадлежать одному человеку.  
Тем не менее, он по крупицам собирает свою жизнь, старательно, как прилежный ученик, записывая все, что может вспомнить, в обычный черный блокнот. Почему-то в большей степени он вспоминает Баки Барнса, а не Зимнего Солдата, и это его радует - малодушно, но он не хочет знать этой жизни. Баки не хочет. Иногда в блокноте есть целые зарисовки, словно книгу читаешь, но чаще это бессистемно записанные мелочи и детали - застал брата, курящим за углом улицы, так и не решился позвать Люси Дженкинс на танцы, потерял библиотечную книгу. Ему кажется, что эти мелочи даже важнее, чем цельные эпизоды из его прошлой жизни, и он часто перебирает их мысленно, боясь снова забыть.  
Почти во всех воспоминаниях, придуманных или настоящих, присутствует Стив Роджерс, и он уже с этим смирился. Капитан Америка, бывший тщедушным астматиком, которого мог унести порыв ветра, занимал слишком много места в жизни Барнса, чтобы не брать его в расчет. Стив был константой, держащей его на плаву. Был и есть, потому что чем больше он вспоминает, тем больше чувствует, и он уже не смотрит в голове кино о Джеймсе Барнсе, доблестном сержанте и любимце девушек, он ощущает боль в содранных коленках и страх получить от матери нагоняй, первый несмелый поцелуй, погоны на плечах и ремни на запястьях в плену. Баки проступает сквозь мутный туман, дает о себе знать слишком реалистичными снами, день за днем его становится больше на одно чувство, на одно воспоминание. Он покалечен, он почти угас в той зиме, в которой был столько лет, но он умеет улыбаться, умеет жить, умеет защищать.  
Последнее - единственное, что он смог передать Зимнему Солдату. Защищать Стива Роджерса даже тогда, когда хочется - необходимо - его убить. И пусть Баки все еще соткан из лоскутов разрозненных снов, он знает, убить его хотелось много раз. Но он был его другом тогда, хочет быть ему другом и сейчас, хочет быть с ним, и это желание однажды просто сжимает сердце тоской, и это больно, непривычно и даже страшно - Зимний Солдат еще не вспомнил толком, что значит - желать. Но он помнит, как ставить цели, пусть даже если цель - воскресить погибшего на войне бойца.

***  
Хуже всего он помнит войну. Она прошла для него вспышками боли, холода, горечи на языке и чего-то еще, что он не может уловить. Он не запоминает эти сны, но, просыпаясь, еще пытается поймать хотя бы тонкую ниточку, но тщетно. Только пульс слишком частый.  
Стив смотрит недоверчиво и, кажется, вот-вот протянет руку и удостоверится, что Баки настоящий. На нем низко надвинутая на глаза кепка, и из-за этого взгляд кажется темным - непривычно, почти неправильно. Забавно, что они столкнулись на входе, в длинной веренице школьников. Признаться, Баки не ожидал, что Капитан Америка наведывается в музей имени самого себя.  
\- Проведешь мне экскурсию?  
Баки не знает, что делать с этим ворохом лоскутов разрезанной памяти, кадрами кинохроники, мелькающей в голове. Он не знает, где он настоящий, где реальность, а где выдуманные им фантазии, а иногда виски взрываются болью воспоминаний о том, как сквозь них проходил электрический ток, и в такие моменты он боится, что все снова забудется, исчезнет. Каждое утро, просыпаясь, проговаривает вслух свое имя и год рождения, имена родителей, номер полка и позывные - не Зимнего Солдата, но сержанта Барнса.  
Он знал, что Стив его ищет, но скрывался и уж тем более не искал встречи. Чем больше он думал о нем, тем отчетливее понимал, что Капитан Америка ищет своего Баки Барнса, и прежде чем встретиться, нужно стать им. Окончательно, насовсем, а не ходить по тонкому краю пропасти, в который превратилась его память. И он пришел сюда искать ответы и, кажется, нашел самый важный из них.  
\- Ты же был рядом. - Стив не спрашивает, утверждает, он смотрит, не отрываясь и даже почти не моргая, словно Баки может исчезнуть, стоит ему отвести взгляд. - Я искал тебя по всему миру, а ты был рядом.  
Барнс неловко пожимает плечами, больше ничего не остается, ведь не объяснить, не рассказать, как он хотел стать тем, кого Стив так искал. Но Стив, кажется, и не ждет ответа, он шагает вперед и прижимает к себе. Навыки Зимнего Солдата не позволяют приблизиться, он дергается, и требуются усилия, чтобы заставить себя стоять на месте и не оттолкнуть – на автомате, не по своей воле.  
\- Ты идиот, Бак, господи, какой же ты идиот.. - Сознание ведет от сильнейшего дежа вю, он помнит или ему кажется, что он помнит, дрожь в руках и выпрыгивающее сердце, а еще полубезумную улыбку, которая так не вяжется со всем остальным.  
\- Все в порядке, Стив, успокойся.  
Баки кажется, что виска касаются дрожащие губы.  
***  
Джеймс смотрит на клочок бумаги, где линии карандаша складываются в немного надменный взгляд красиво подведенных глаз. Даже спустя столько лет он все равно предпочитает рисовать ее.  
\- Ты любил ее?  
Он не знает, зачем спрашивает. Образ Пегги Картер слишком бледный, слишком размытый, и он не уверен, что хочет делать его четче. Но Стив по-прежнему рисует ее взгляд, а значит, она все так же важна для него.  
Друг опускает плечи, словно хочет признаться в том, что разбил футбольным мячом соседское окно. Впрочем, Стив никогда не играл в футбол.  
\- Любил. И именно поэтому счастлив, что она прожила хорошую жизнь. - Он выдыхает, как перед прыжком в воду, и поднимает взгляд.  
\- А сейчас?  
\- А сейчас моя очередь прожить свою.  
Сердце гулко ударяет о ребра и останавливается. Вокруг сжимается вакуум, без звуков, без движения, и хочется вздохнуть, но нельзя - вдруг спугнешь прикосновение, невесомое, отдающее горечью вины и какой-то болезненной нежностью. Баки не уверен, он вообще ни в чем уже не уверен, но он не помнит вкуса этих губ, значит, наверное, не было ничего такого. Ему кажется, такое он бы помнил всегда.  
\- Это ведь не из-за того, что я стал... таким? - вдруг спрашивает он, и голос подводит, хрипит от недостатка кислорода и горького привкуса страха. Да, со Стивом стало намного легче, но он по-прежнему просыпается от кошмаров, иногда дрожит от непонятного холода и опасается слежки. Тот солнечный Баки из Бруклина стал немногословным и с нестабильным эмоциональным фоном, и вдруг становится страшно - Стив по-прежнему пытается вернуть своего Барнса, не понимая, что он уже вернулся. Просто другой.  
Голубые глаза Роджерса вдруг затапливаются такой болью, которую он даже не пытается скрыть, и Баки даже не знает, как реагировать. Он касается ладонью щеки, просто так, потому что хочется и, кажется, всегда хотелось, как Стив вдруг упирается лбом ему в плечо и глухо говорит:  
\- Нет. Я просто понял.

***  
\- Кэп! Капитан Стивен Роджерс, соблаговолите хотя бы встретить гостя. Ниц можете не падать. - Голос чужой, незнакомый, разбивает тишину квартиры, но Баки вздрагивает не из-за этого. Что-то мелькает в памяти и сразу исчезает.  
\- Тони, я же просил... - судя по тону, Стив качает головой и улыбается - Джеймс научился слышать эту улыбку в голосе. Он идет на голоса, на ходу небрежно завязывая волосы в хвост. Стив принимает радушно-торжественный вид и хлопает стоящего собеседника по плечу, призывая его повернуться.  
\- Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Тони Старк.  
Баки останавливается, встречаясь глазами с человеком из сороковых. Тогда у него было другое лицо, но глаза остались те же. Глаза и улыбка, делающая его похожим на вечно довольного кота.  
\- Старк? - глухо переспрашивает Баки. Тони поднимает бровь и кивает, протягивая руку. Барнс пожимает ее на автомате.  
"Вы боитесь смерти, сержант Барнс?"  
Он ощущает крепость алкоголя и ткань отглаженной рубашки под ладонью, слышит насмешку в голосе, откуда-то знакомом, ставшим почти близким. Он помнит это ожидание, в котором он не признавался даже самому себе, как искал худощавую фигуру в штабе, как снимал с него очки, прежде чем поцеловать. Он помнит тепло и свободу.  
И расцветающую алой бутоньеркой кровь на отглаженной рубашке.  
"Это страшно - не успеть всего, что ты запланировал на свою долгую счастливую жизнь..."  
\- Баки! Господи, Баки, да что с тобой?!  
Он поднимает глаза, спустя столько лет ощущая следы собственнических поцелуев на шее под грохот одного-единственного выстрела.  
\- Прошу прощения. Просто задумался. Приятно познакомиться, мистер Старк.


End file.
